Networks interconnecting large numbers of compute resources have become ubiquitous. Data centers, for example, have been created in which thousands of servers are housed and maintained. In some cases, large collections of servers may be used on behalf of a single enterprise to help run the operations of the enterprise. In other cases, service providers have large networks of servers, storage devices and other support infrastructure to rent to their customers, thereby alleviating the customers from having to own and operate their own hardware. Customers of the service provider can interact with the service provider's network through a graphical user interface or other interfacing modality to create and manage virtual machine instances on which the customers can load their own customer-specific applications.
Whether a large network of servers is for exclusive use by a single enterprise or offers cloud computing services to numerous customers, there is a significant cost in operating such a network. For example, electrical power is required to operate the servers, switches, routers, storage devices, etc. Such equipment also generates heat when in operation and thus cooling the equipment is a significant concern.